Happy Birthday Sam Winchester
by Amberdreams
Summary: Written for mimblexwimble on LJ for the Oh Sam! Birthday comment meme. The prompt was Bunker!fic - Sam's forgotten it's his birthday, but everyone else remembers. Sam keeps finding little gifts around the bunker, and Dean, Cas, Kevin, Charlie (anyone else you can think of) are handing out kisses and/or hugs to him like there's no tomorrow. GIVE ME SCHMOOP.


**Happy Birthday Sammy!**

* * *

Written for mimblexwimble on LJ for the Oh Sam! Birthday comment meme.

The prompt was _Bunker!fic - Sam's forgotten it's his birthday, but everyone else remembers. Sam keeps finding little gifts around the bunker, and Dean, Cas, Kevin, Charlie (anyone else you can think of) are handing out kisses and/or hugs to him like there's no tomorrow. GIVE ME SCHMOOP._

So I speed wrote this little nothingness!

* * *

If Sam wasn't living in the most tightly warded place in the continental US he'd have been worried. Scratch that, he was still worried in spite of Bunker's many layered protections. Why? Because everyone was acting weird, that's why.

First Garth had turned up out of the blue first thing in the morning, seemingly with no other purpose in visiting than to give Sam a hug. Which wasn't that weird, to be honest, but the fact that Dean just stood there with a soppy grin on his face while Garth wrapped those freakishly long skinny arms around Sam and squeezed with all his newfound were-strength until Sam couldn't breathe – now that was odd.

Sam was just settling down to enjoy volume one of Archivious' commentary on the Malleus Maleficarum that he'd discovered the other day, when Jody arrived with Alex in tow, each carrying a crate of beers which they dumped in the kitchen. Sam expected them to stay in there with Dean and leave him in peace, but they reappeared within a minute and flanked him where he sat, effectively trapping him in his chair.

"Ok, I agree, he is kind of cute, Jody," Alex said, then terrified the life out of Sam by leaning in to plant a big kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, told you he'd grow on you with time," Jody grinned, before leaning in from the other side to smear her lipstick on Sam's burning cheek.

Sam looked round desperately, hoping Dean would rescue him, but no joy. Dean had been ensconced in his stainless steel 1950s idea of heaven for the past three hours, and was showing no sign of ever coming out. Garth was no help whatsoever. The hunter-turned-werewolf had settled himself in one of the more comfortable leather armchairs with one of Dean's comic books, and just shrugged when Sam gave him a slightly panicked glance.

"Don't look at me, man. I'm just here for the beer."

"I…um…just need to …" Sam said, almost knocking his chair over in his eagerness to get away. Jody's laugh followed him out of the room as he fled to the safety of his nice, bland bedroom.

Which was no longer nice and bland. There was a guilty squeak as he opened the door and discovered two things simultaneously. First, his room was full, and that was completely FULL, of shiny metallic balloons. And second, he'd caught the culprits red handed, in the middle of inflating more balloons. It seemed that the door to Oz worked both ways, because there were Charlie and Dorothy, looking red-faced and utterly caught out.

"What the…?"

"Oh hey, Sam, what a pleasant surprise bumping into you here!" Charlie said, smiling brightly while trying to hide a rainbow farting unicorn-shaped balloon behind her back. Which, you know, was kind of pointless since there were another hundred or so balloons of frogs, princesses, kittens and suchlike bobbing around in full view. There was no hiding this much multi coloured glory.

"Well, it is my room, you know." Sam said, a little dryly. Dorothy also smiled brightly, while unsubtly edging towards the door. She grabbed Charlie's hand and whisked her away.

"Must dash, got to see a man about a Yellow Brick Road!"

Sam stood, flummoxed, amid a sea of bobbing balloons. Clearly he was going to have to find somewhere else to hide; a decision which was cemented when he noticed at least one of the balloons had a clown face on it. He backed towards the still open door in a semi-dignified hurry. Only to walk right into Mrs Tran.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry, Mrs Tran!" Sam rushed to pick the tiny lady off the floor.

"Hey! Watch out, Sam, you just walked right through me, there," Kevin complained.

Sam stormed back into the War Room, with his frowny face firmly fixed. Dean had finally emerged from the depths of the Men of Letters' kitchen and everyone was now gathered around the big mahogany table. As Mrs Tran and Kevin drifted into the room close behind Sam, he opened his mouth to demand an explanation only to be forestalled by Dean lifting a hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, ghosts and werewolves. We are gathered here today to annoy my huge Jolly Green Giant of a brother by reminding him he's getting OLD."

Jody and Alex moved to one side and revealed – a freaking massive chocolate cake. With candles.

Thirty-one candles.

Sam could feel the heat of the blaze from ten yards away, and Dean was right, it was embarrassing. But also moving. Dean had made him a cake, and his friends had all come to celebrate with him, and they'd filled his room with balloons, and it might just be the best birthday Sam had had for ten years.

So if he had to surreptitiously wipe away a tear, even Dean wasn't going to call him on it. Not today, at any rate.

Fin.


End file.
